what a night
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Prom night leads to some intresting experiences for Sansa/Margeary/Myrcella. More hot stuff for the girls PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**What a night.**

Margeary Tyrell awoke with sudden shock. The night before had been prom so naturally one major after party. She loved a good party. Normally she or one of her friends had some hot sex. This made it more intresting.

Margeary was used to waking up with men around her. Her Sansa and Myrcella were the three best friends and biggest whores in school. Margeary looked at her phone both had got some boys in bed.

Myrcella was in bed with Podrick Payne. Sansa woke up with Jojen Reed and Gendry. Margeary wanted to find out who she had spent the night with. Tommen maybe he was sweet. Bran Sansa's younger brother. Not Joffrey the bully.

Margeary's hands got the silk of the covers. This was terryfing anyone could be under here.

FLASH BACK

Margeary was talking and laughing with many people from school before they seperated for college. Margeary walked off to the bathroom. She walked out and saw one guy looking hot.

She was quite drunk at this point and kissed him fiercly. She took him to a bedroom. Margeary had seen his face before but who was he.

PRESENT

Margeary grabbed and threw the covers off. Oh Gods what had she done. Joffrey was laying naked next to her. She felt so ashamed grabbing her clothes and running for her life.

EWWW! Was the only feeling at the moment. Margeary went passed a charming inn. They allowed her to shower if she bought some food. She was upstairs about to shower when the owners son came up to change the towels. Margeary's welcolmed him inside. This was his last work for the day he worked nights.

Margeary's dress was on the floor and she was wearing a very skimpy lacy bra and panties. The inn boy was instantly hard. Margeary watched him work. She was a bit horny now.

Margeary made him wait with a golden dragon. Westeros had the same currency for over 10 thousand years. She was very rich.

Margeary's hands grabbed the inn boys belt and undid it. This allowed her to shimmy his jeans down. The Inn boy quickly took off his shoes to let Margeary take his jeans off. Then he took his shirt off showing a tonned body. Margeary's bra and panties soon met the floor.

The Inn boy had a pretty massive dick. Margeary hungrily eyed it. She slid her hands around it and massaged it. This was the best hand job ever. The boy moaned as Margeary's hands carressed his dick. She got on her knees and continued the hand job. The boy couldn't contain it any longer and fired his cum all over Margeary's face and tits. One of the biggest loads she had ever experienced.

Margeary was put into a possition where the boy could penetrate her. He did and she felt all of his dick go inside her hard and fast. This guy was three times bigger than Joffrey in the dick.

He pounded and pounded. Margeary's moans were so loud but the Inn had soundproofing for guests. Margeary's wet pussy was filling and soon she shot her orgasm over the boy's huge cock. He pounded a bit longer and soon fired inside her.

Margeary's then got back on her knees and used her tits to pump the cock. The boy moaned as Margeary's GG cups pleasured his gargantuan cock. This was so much better than Joffrey. No she would never think of him again.

Margeary's pumped and pumped making the boy moan. Margeary's tits covered every inch of his cock. She licked th cum off it aswell. The boy fired his biggest load yet all over those massive tits of hers.

''Wow big boy. I will be back for you. Now take me to the shower and fuck my ass like a whore.''

Neither waited sprinting to the ensuite. Turning the shower on hot. The steam covered them however Margeary was pushed forwards and her body pressed agianst the glass as the now stark naked inn boy mercilessly thrust with all his horse like power into her helpless slutty tight asshole.

Margeary tried to moan but her tounge was stuck on the glass door of the shower. The boy didn't want to stop fucking this incredible asshole. Margeary was like a whore. Each pound made her fill better and dirtier. The boy soon fired his orgasm into her dirty asshole.

Margeary had only one thing left. She got on her knees and took the dick in her mouth. The whole length like a huge long and thick lollipop. Slurping and sucking the cum off like a professional.

Margeary's tounge carresed this dick like she was born too suck it. She took the length right to the balls like it was nothing. She licked the balls like an ice-cream too. The boy moaned. He never wanted this to stop. The best fuck he ever had.

No other girl could suck a cock like this. He made sure to use her head to please himself. Margeary's tounge was in paradise with a huge lollipop. This was a thousand times better than going to the doctors. 

The boy soon came down Margeary's throat and over her face and tits. They left the bathroom dressed and went for food like normal. Margeary's appatite was bigger than her sex drive.

ELSEWHERE.

Sansa was currently doing a double blowjob. Jojen and Gendry had nothing but socks on. Sansa was stark bollock naked. Even her sexy lingerie was tossed to the floor.

Gendry was Arya best friend. This was good even for Sansa. Not as good as getting Theon to spank her like a whore in school but a close second. Gendry was hot from working with a black-smith. Jojen was Bran's best friend. It is awesome for Sansa.

Myrcella was getting anal Pod was good. Hard she liked morning wood inside her. Pod loved this slutty asshole to fuck when he awoke. Pod just kept pounding until he filled Myrcella's ass once more. She the sucked him off and both left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**What a night**

A week had passed since Margeary woke up with Joffrey. She would be traumatised for life. However a certain Stark girl was over the moon with her experience.

Sansa had a threesome with Jojen her brother Bran best friend and Gendry her sister Arya best friend. She was going to meet Margeary and Myrcella shopping.

She arrived at the mall where she saw her to friends looking hot. Margeary was wearing short shorts and a tank top with heels and Myrcella a mini-skirt and tank top with heels. Sansa had the same as Margeary on. The three walked around for hours and bought some hot lingerie.

Sansa said they should get Mcdonald's the two aggreed and were soon chowing down. Sansa saw Tommen, Bran and Jojen. The girls parted and went to prepare for saturday.

Saturday soon came around and the night was awesome. Robb Stark threw a party as Ned and Cat were out with friends and said go for it. Sansa was with Myrcella and Margeary. Bran was just with his friends playing GTA. Myrcella was looking incredibly sexy but Sansa was getting eyed by every man and even some experimental women.

Sansa went up to the bathroom. She walked past a room with Theon talking with Jon Flowers a bastard from a small village but he was hot. She walked in and sat between the two gently grabbing their erections. Sansa massaged them through the jeans. Sansa then slipped her dress off leaving her in her in sexy lingerie.

ELSEWHERE 

Myrcella walked upstairs and saw Bran leaving a bathroom. She walked to the young Stark boy and surprised him.

''Hi Bran I hear you want something naughty. Do I turn you on?'' Bran nodded embarrased. Myrcella wasn't though. She kissed him and pushed him into a bedroom. His was full. Robb had an empty room. Robb was with all his friends having a drink.

Myrcella yanked Bran's jeans down and massaged his erection through his boxers. Bran saw some lub in Robb's room. Myrcella grabbed it and yanked his boxers down. Revealing his huge 10 inch. Myrcella begins gently stroking it.

Bran stops her and removes her dress and lingerie except the stockings covering her silky smooth legs. Bran then had Myrcella go back to massging his erection.

ELSEWHERE

Sansa was getting pounded in both her ass and pussy. Theon and Jon had huge throbbing erections. Sansa wanted to cum so badly. Soon she blasted a hot load over Theon erection. Theon shot one huge hot load in her slutty pussy. Jon blasted his load in Sansa's asshole. Giving it a spank before Theon and he swap sides and take her again.

Theon fucks her so hard in the ass. Sansa is jolted forwards onto Jon's erection. He thrusts up into her pussy. The three moan in pleasure right until Margeary walks in.

Sansa keeps going on Jon and Theon doesn't stop. Jon had seen Margeary before her mansion over looks his village. Jon room and view is opposite to her and sees her masturbating.

ELSEWHERE

Myrcella and Bran were like two horny rabbits. Bran was getting ridden by his fantasy girl Myrcella. Bran and Myrcella fired huge orgasms. Bran couldn't stop it was so much he fills Myrcella.

Myrcella could barely move but she got his penis and slid it into her asshole. Myrcella rode Bran with her ass and got his hands to massage her breasts.

DOWNSTAIRS

Robb is being flirted with by Sophia snow. She was from the town near the mansion and liked Robb he was kind, strong and fit she thought. Sophia asks Robb to take her home as she is scared of the dark.

Robb takes her home and sees the calm home she lives in.

''Robb please come in I am not used to having no-one home.'' Robb followed Sophia inside. Robb needed too releve himself as he normally had sex.

Sophia saw what he needed and took him to her room. Robb felt Sophia remove his shoes jeans and boxers letting his member fly free. He was as big as Sophia hoped he would be.

Sophia then stripped and took his cock in her mouth. Making him moan in pleasure. Sophia wanted Robb and saved herself for him. Tonight Robb would take her virginity. Robb came down her throat. Sophia then got on her bed and Robb walked over. She pulled him on top and he thrust inside her wet pussy. Making her moan in pleasure and pain as he pierced her hyman but she didn't care this is what she wanted. He loved the feeling too. He pounded into Sophia making her moan in pleasure. She took every inch of his cock like a champion. Robb made her cum three times before cumming himself. Robb then got under her and took her in the ass. Sophia jumped but Robb pounded away inside her ass giving it a hard spank occasionally. Sophia just wanted more of him inside her. She never ever ever wanted him to stop inside her.

WITH SANSA 

Sansa was just finishing Jon and Theon off by sucking both their cocks at the same time. She got their cum down her and dressed leaving the two naked in her wake. They dressed and went downstairs too. Sansa was pleased another threesome done. Wow she would be good when married.

WITH BRAN

Bran and Myrcella collapsed after finishing their intense session togther. She was gently rubbing him. Praising how good he was. She also liked that Bran made her cum too. Not a lot of men gave a fuck about that.

''You were amazing. I will definatly see you again. Now rest.'' She praised Bran drifted off to a peceful sleep and never wanted to leave this bed. Despite it being absolutely soaked with cum and lub.

Robb would have to clean it tommorow morning. Well Bran fell asleep and Myrcella curled up next to him and put an arm around her. She liked him and he liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**What a night**

Tommen was asleep in the Baratheon mansion Sunday morning. He woke to use the bathroom and saw his penis was erect. There was a second person next to him aswell.

They were naked and had been sucking Tommen's penis and massaging it. The person was covered in cum. Tommen threw the covers off to see Myrcella had pleasured him. Tommen did everything to get rid of the erection but nothing worked.

Elsewhere in Westeros some other people awoke in the same sorry state. Sansa woke up covered in cum and saw why on her camera in the room. She had the greatest night ever. Except for Bran.

Brandon Stark was so happy after last night. Not only his 1st time but to Myrcella Baratheon his fantasy girl.

Bran jumped out of bed and showered for Saturday. He was meeting Jojen and Tommen. Bran shot out and threw his clothes on.

Tommen was horrified about what had happened. So made sure to never mention it. The boys met and Bran was the first to fully loose his virginity and to his pal's sister this was to be kept secret until they could mention it.

The day was quite boring but tonight it was Theon's party for his birthday and this would be good. Tommen and Jojen were going as Bran's extra's Ned Bran's dad had raised Theon when his own dad was cruel and abbusive. Ned was unsure but Robb said no worries he would be there incase of any incidents.

Saturday night rolled around and Theon had decided a theme party movie characters. All people had costumes from famous movies. Some were quite good actually.

Bran's birthday wasn't far off so this was a pre run for his party. It was getting more lively around 9:00 so when half or so of the people were actually there.

Margeary Tyrell was there and looking extremely sexy as a character from the film nurse. Basically she looked like a slutty nurse most people's jaws dropped.

Margeary went and got herself a drink hoping something would happen. When Theon Greyjoy himself came walking in for a beer. Theon was dressed as the original godfather. In the tuxedo he looked good she thought.

Bran came in for a drink to he was dressed as Bart Simpson from that movie. She laughed at that but had to admit it was fun. Margeary gropped the two boys.

Both got hard when she touched them in the way she did. Margeary looked and gave them a look to follow her upstairs.

Theon and Bran darted upstairs after Margeary and saw her outside one of the bedroom's. She leaned agianst the door using her silky smooth legs for balance on the frame.

Bran and Theon shared a glance to see who would go first. Theon nodded and sent Bran when Margeary shook her head and got both boys inside the room.

Margeary slipped her costume off and slipped one hand down Theon's trousers and one hand down Bran's shorts and massaged their cocks. Theon moaned in pleasure. Bran couldn't he was in pleasure. Margeary yanked the trousers off the boys and went back to massaging there cocks.

Margeary had stripped naked leaving only stockings on her silky smooth legs. She gave both boys a hand-job rubbing faster and faster. This made them moan in pleasure.

Margeary managed too make both boys cum all over her lucious 40DD cup tits. She had developed very, very quickly. The boys cum load was immense and went over her tits.

Margeary then pushed Bran on the bed and started to ride him. While Theon penetrated her asshole. Theon pounded her asshole while Bran got Margeary's hot sweet pussy.

Margeary rode Bran like a race horse. Bouncing up and down on his massive shaft. While Theon's dick rammed her asshole and he never wanted to stop.

Bran soon wanted to cum. But Margeary pussy clenched around his shaft and both shot cum all over the place. Theon shot a load inside Margeary's sweet tight asshole. The two boys swapped possitions and Theon wanted to try something new. Margeary was willing to do this. Bran was scared not long lost his virginity.

ELSEWHERE 

Down at the party Tommen was talking with Jojen when Sansa intervined. She wanted Bran and Theon. They had disappeared. Sansa had a thought on where they had gone.

She lead the boys looking for the others. They went in every room upstairs but one. Sansa saw this door and opened it to see.

UPSTAIRS

Theon was ontop of Margeary thrusting into her pussy. Bran was squashed beneath her and Theon. Bran was pounding her asshole like a horny rabbit. The three moaned in pleasure. The door creaked open to reveal Sansa, Jojen and Tommen.

They stood watching the threesome for a while. Jojen had seen these online.

Sansa and Tommen just left while Jojen was stood there. Until Tommen came up and dragged him. The other three just looked up and nothing had changed except the door being opened.

Theon blasted his load inside Margeary's pussy and she soon fired an orgasm straight out. Next she decided to try something and got both Bran and Theon's dicks.

She took them both in her mouth at the same time and was blowing both of them. Theon and Bran moaned in pleasure as Margeary's tounge licked the cum off their erect throbbing dicks.

Bran had one blow-job before this and it was Myrcella. Theon had hundreds and this was the hottest one yet.

DOWNSTAIRS

Sansa was getting a drink when Tommen and Jojen came in the kitchen. They said nothing about what they saw upstairs. It was to horryfing to speak of for them.

UPSTAIRS

Theon and Bran got closer, closer and finally shot their orgasm's down Margeary's throat. They had such intense loads that they dribbled down over her tits. Theon and Bran kissed her tits then kissed her and shot the cum down her throat.

Then all went back and joined the party.


End file.
